Ths Silver Time Turner
by Iris godess of rainbows
Summary: One day Hermione shows Harry and Ron a most peculiar object. An object that Harry shall use to save his parents. After the three break into the Ministry of magic and retrieve this object what shall they do with it? Kill there worst enemy or befriend him? And will he develop feelings for a certain witch? And what if her heart belongs to another?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Discovery's

A/N Hi! This is my first story, hope it's alright. Its set in Harry's first year. It will begin in in the middle of the school year.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked. "Why should I know?" I said to Ron. "I don't know?"

"Well I don't know either Ron."

"Harry! Ron!" Hermione said. "What?" I and Ron said in union. "Look at this" She said pulling out a book, "here it is" she said, stopping at a page near the middle. "I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep so I went to the library to read a little before breakfast". "A LITTLE reading!" Ron said "That's page 394!"

"Shut up, Ron." I said

"As I was saying," continued Hermione, "I came across something of interest" "What?" I said. "Well I was looking through "Greatest Magical Inventions" and I came across this."

"What is it?" Ron asked. "This is a time turner" She stated proudly. "That clears things up" Ron said, clearly looking and sounding exasperated. "Well Ronald, instead of whining, you could READ what it was! Instead you insist on complaining all the time! You're lucky I'm you're friend Ronald or else I'd be surprised If you passed first year! ", "Bloody hell Hermione! Do you haft to yell at me at everything!? Dear Merlin-"

Luckily I had learned how to drown there yelling months ago. While almost everyone was watching this war of words, I decide to see what Hermione wanted to show me and Ron.

"_The Time-Turner was a device capable of time travel that resembled an hourglass on a necklace. The number of times one turns the hourglass corresponds to the number of hours one travels back in time. It is extremely important that the user of a Time-Turner not be seen by past or future versions of themselves unless, of course, said versions are aware of their usage of a Time-Turner. A possible scenario is a wizard or witch killing their past or future selves by mistake. It is unknown if there is a limit to how far into the past a Time-Turner can travel."_

"Hermione" I said, interrupting them.

"Yes Harry"

"Well I read the page you wanted to sho-"Hermione cut me off. "Well thank you, Harry. For taking the TIME, and INTREST in reading what I brought." She said this glaring at Ron, and believe me, if looks could kill Ron and I would have died the same amount of people Voldemort killed.

"Is it saying what I think its saying?" I said, my filled with curiosity. "That depends" Hermione said "What are you thinking", "can this thing really…"

"Really go back in time? Yes Harry, it can." She said.

"Wait, WHAT!" Ron said. "Are you serious, this necklace can go back in time?"

"Yes, Ron it can go back in time" Hermione said, matter of fact way. "Hermione! Do you know what someone could with this! You could be rich! Famous! The possibilities are endless!"

"You could save my parents" I said. "Bye guys" with that I got up and left. Behind me I could here Ron yelling at Hermione.

"Look at what you did Hermione" "Ronald, I can't believe you! You always try to blame it on me and I for one-"

By that time I was out of the great hall. I decided to skip potions this morning, not that I don't_ enjoy _professor Snape telling how incompetent I am or how my potion was _dreadful_, no it was because I realised how much I missed them and how I would to anything, _anything_ to get them back. And here, all this time in the library, was the solution. After a bit, I went down to the library to do some research. I went to the sections on magical inventions. Finally I hit jackpot. _Time Turner Omnibus. _Perfect! I must have lost track of time because a while later I heard Ron and Hermione yelling my name.

"Be quiet! This is a library!"yelled the librarian, Irma Pince. "Ron, Hermione!" I yelled excitedly! "I know how to save my parents!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Plans

"Wait, WHAT" Ron said. "Dear Merlin Ron! STOP saying that" Hermione said exasperated and annoyed. "Well _sorry_, miss. Critical" Ron replied in a snarky voice. "Ron Weasley don't you dare take that tone with me and-"

"You sound like my mother" Ron mumbled. Hermione looked taken aback. "What did you say." She said in barely a whisper but dripping with venom. "You sound like my mother" Ron said with a little more confidence. "WHAT DID YOU SAY" She yelled pure rage on every syllable. "YOU. SOUND. LIKE. MY. MOTHER." "Titillando" She yelled, Ron started laughing hysterically, falling to his knees while clutching his sides. When she removed to hex Ron got up shakily. Then Ron said "why did you do that?"

Then she punched him in the face.

I took Ron to the infirmary with a bloody nose, a broken nose and a fractured jaw. I walked into the infirmary with a bleeding red headed boy clutching his nose walking beside me.

"What happened?" Madam Pomfery said. "I tripped" Ron mumbled. "Into a fist I see." She said while examining the wound. "Well come sit down" she said. We walked over to a bed where she ushered Ron to sit down. "Wait here, I have just the thing", a minute later she reappeared with some Kleenex, an ice pack and her wand. She gave Ron the Kleenex to clean the blood up. "_Episkey_" she said, and then he heard a _clique._ "Bloody hell!" he screamed. "I shouldn't hurt _that_ much" She replied to Ron while examining his nose, "Well, you could have warned me!"Ron countered. "Oh pish, posh. Now for the jaw." She said pulling out her wand. "Oh great" Ron murmured. "Brackium Emendo" she said, pointing her wand at his jaw.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHBBBBBBBBBLLLLL LLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDYYYYYYYYYYYYHHHHH HHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLL" He shrieked. Once he was done, Madame Pomfery said "Would you like a cough drop?" "NO! I Would NOT like A COUGH DROP!" Ron Bellowed, clutching his jaw. Then he grabbed the ice pack from the bed and stormed out of the room. "I should probably go with him" I said while standing up. "Oh please tell your friend to bring back the ice pack, thank you" She said to me as I was walking out. "Alright I said opening the door.

"That women is mad!" Ron complained as we headed toward the great hall for lunch. "Who? Hermione or Madame Pomfery?" "Both of them" Ron replied. "Hermione's not that bad and Madame Pomfery was just doing her job" I replied in defense of the two. "Yeah, well" Ron said preparing a good come back but… "Whatever" …not thinking of a good one. "Ron, I want you to apologise to Hermione."

"What!" He said "Why should I apologise to _her_, she should be the one to apologise!" He said, clearly annoyed. "Ron you know girls, they only apologise if you apologise first, and you should know that, you have a sister."I said, I had learned that from observing uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia. "Of course! How could I have forgotten" Ron said face planting his face in his hand. "But Harry I don't want to tell her I'm sorry, because I'm not." I thought for a moment. "I got it" I said, "Just lie" I said triumphantly. "What?" Ron said. "Lie to her, like this, Ron, we are no longer friends, my new best friend is Draco Malfoy." Ron looked horror struck "Harry how could you!" I laughed. "Ron I _lied_, I was giving an example. Now you go in there and lie to Hermione Granger about being sorry"

As we sat down Hermione glared at Ron with rage. "Hermione, Ron has something to say"

"Who's Ron Harry? Well whoever he is, he has a ridiculous name." She replied. "Can I please strangle her Harry, please?" Ron whispered in my ear. "No, you must say sorry" I whispered back" "alright"

"Hermione, I am sorry I said you sound like my mother" Ron said, very convincingly.

"You're lying and Harry made you do it. The only reason you did this is because you thought if you apologised I would apologise, but because you're not sincere I'm not going to apologise. On the other hand I believe Harry wanted to tell us something about saving his parents, so for now, I will tolerate you." She said, in a completely emotionless tone.

Me and Ron where dumb struck, but I snapped out of it. "Right, we got to go to library"

"I haven't had lunch yet" Ron complained as I pulled him to the library.

"Ron what's more important, Harrys parents or you're unending hunger" Hermione said, with a hint of annoyance. "You know what Ron. Let's completely ignore each other, with certain exceptions, to avoid conflict." Hermione said. Ron considered this. "Alright" He replied.

The rest of the voyage to the library was filled with an awkward silence. As soon as we arrived. I finally snapped. "Hermione, Ron, I need you to apologise right now. I can't handle this any longer. Its getting on my nerves, Hermione apologise to Ron that you are sorry for giving him a bloody nose, a broken nose and a fractured jaw. Ron, apologise to Hermione for being lazy, repetitive and comparing her to your mother." I said, annoyance and hint of rage on my voice. After they recovered from there shock Hermione was first to speak.

"I'm sorry I gave you a bloody nose, a broken nose and a fractured jaw." Hermione said, looking at the ground.

"And I'm sorry lazy, repetitive and comparing you to my mother" Ron said, fiddling with his fingers.

"Alright, now that that's settled, here's my plan."

I went to the section where the time turner book was. I turned to the pages I had marked. Look at this article.

_It is unknown how, or when the Time Turner was invented. Little is known of the workings of the Time Turner, but we have established that one turn of a time turner will bring you back on hour. The farthest someone has traveled back was 48 hours though it is unknown how for back you can travel. The only Time Turners are located in the ministry of magic. _"That's all the important stuff on this page now for the next…"

"Hey! My dad works at MOM!" Ron said enthusiastically. "Your father works at your mother?" Hermione said confused. "No at MOM, It's the acronym for the ministry of magic. Obviously" Ron said in that's-so-obvious tone of voice. Before another fight broke out in the library, I said, "Umm, guys? This is kind of a big deal for me." I said interjecting. "Sorry" They said. "Ok, so next page."

_The Dangers of Time Turning _

_-Once you are in the past you can't come back_

_-Side effects have been reported with daily or if you travel back more than 24h (you may have hallucinations, amnesia or experiencing false memories._

_-Changing anything could resolute of a dramatic change in the future, the farther back, and the more dramatic._

_-Killing someone or preventing a death never ends well._

"That is how we are going to save my parents. "

"But Harry, first of all, you need a time turner, second, the only time turners are in the ministry of magic, third of all, did you read those warnings! There's a reason nobody's done this before! I don't even know how far back it can go! And it says no killing or preventing deaths. Also it would take a million turns to go back far enough.

"Well, I could break into the ministry, get a time turner, go to Hogwarts when Voldemort was there, change his ways. Done and done, no killing" I said. "I would be an orphan on the street that ran away from the orphanage, my parents died in an accident and I was living on the street when I got the letter I wasn't sure what to think. But finally I got to Diagon alley. Ill figure it out from there. "That" Hermione said "is the worst plan ever. Your largest mistake? Not including me and red head here."


	3. Chapter 3

Decisions

"Um, yeah. You're not in my plan." I said, not making eye contact. "Harry James Potter, **why ever not**!" Hermione said, half yelling the last part. "Hermione, where in a library" Ron said, in a theatrical whisper. (A theatrical whisper is a technique used in theatre, where the actor pretends to whisper, but in reality, he is speaking quiet loud). "But seriously mate, why are me and fizzy hair not included in your plan?"

"Because you both have something to lose, your family for one. I on the other hand have no family or decent life to go back to. If I die, no one's going to miss me." I said. All I had to go home to was abusive guardians and a bullying cousin, who now think I'm a freak, so all in all, hell. "Harry, we will miss you" Hermione said, with utmost sincerity. "You'll get over me, you have a family and you're both capable of making friends." I countered, they can't care about me enough to give up their friend's family and life. "Harry, where not just doing it for you, where doing it for all the people who died, they had friends and family." Ron said.

"Harry, you don't understand. We will come no matter what. For something as big as your suggesting, you're going to need help." Hermione said. "As much as I hate to admit it, Hermione's right, like she is most of the time, even though I don't admit it." Ron said. "Thanks Ron". Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"Guys, think about this, Hermione, your Mom and Dad and Ron your Mom, Dad, sister and 5 brothers, they would be heart broken." I said, they had a perfect life, why waste it on this?

"I can do a forgetfulness charm on my parents" Hermione said. "And I'll tell the school I'm dead of cancer."

"And I'll fake my death. My 5 siblings will help my parents get over it." Ron said

"Guys, remember you can't come back."

"We are well aware of the risk and consequence"* Hermione said.

"Don't make any rash choices that you'll regret, your destiny, future, everything, will change"

"Mate, this _is_ our destiny and future."

"Harry, we've made up are mind. You can't change that."

"At least think about it. One week tell me your final decision"

"Alright" They both said.

*One Week Later (great hall, breakfast)*

"Harry, we've made up are mind, and I think you can guess what we picked." Hermione said.

"Right now I can't decide if I like your answer or hate it."

"Well Harry, think of the bright side." Ron said.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Really Ron?" I and Hermione said together.

"Uh, well, at least you'll have help and friends?" Ron said, unsure.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Well boys, we better going or we'll be late for potions"

"Yay, I can't wait to be humiliated" I said sarcastically.

"Mr. Potter, what's the answer?" Snape said.

"Ohhhh" Hermione said raising her hand as high as she could.

"Well, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape said annoyed now.

"I don't know sir." I said through my gritted teeth

"Five points from Gryffindor, does anyone _else_ know the answer? That _isn't_ an **insufferable know it all**" Snape said turning to face Hermione. She lowered her hand in a flash, her cheeks redning. "Hey don't pick on her!" I yelled standing to face him. "Mr. Potter! Sit down! 20 points from Gryffindor!" I sat down at my place growling. I saw Malfoy smirk on the other side of the class. "It's ok" Hermione mouthed from her spot.

At the end of the class Hermione came up to me. "You didn't haft to do that" She said looking at the floor as we exited the class, heading for transfiguration.

"Yes I did, someone had to stand up to that git." I said growling.

"Yeah Hermione, he can't just pick on you cause you're a Gryffindor." Ron said catching up to us.

"Well we better get to Transfiguration, remember what McGonagall did to you last time you where late."

"Uhhh, don't remind me." I said

"Yeah, I had to stay up till 4:30 just to finish _**her**_ homework, then, flitwick, _**and then **_snape. It was a nightmare!" Ron said.

"Well then I guess we should hurry then!" Mione said, breaking into a run. We quickly followed suite. When we arrived at Transfiguration there were only a couple Ravens in there, most of them reading books or righting in their books.

"Where should we sit?" I said.

"Front"

"Middle"

"Back"

"The front is the best, no one is disrupting are view of the board" Mione said.

"The back, cause it's less likely you'll be picked for demonstration."

"Let's do the middle because it will end this fight, besides we look weird just standing."

"Fine"

"Fine"

After Transfiguration we went to the commune room before lunch.

"Harry, we wanted to talk about _the idea._"

"So that's what where calling it?" I said.

"Well we had to think of something."

"Any ways, what about _it_? I said.

"Well I-"

"WE!" said Ron.

"_We _had some ideas that might-,"

"Will" Ron said.

"-That _will_ help your plan"

"Alright, like what?"

"Well you could go back in time right before the school year, so we would get are letters again. We could go to an orphanage. When we get to Hogwarts we will pretend we don't know anything. We will befriend Tom Riddle-"

"Who?" I asked.

"He who must not be named real name."

"Oh"

"Any ways, we would befriend him and change his way by showing him love and friendship."

"Hermione he's VOLDEMORT!"

"As a child harry, he's not a coldblooded killer yet. He can still be changed."

* watch?v=YsYWT5Q_R_w


End file.
